Faceless Lovers
by South Boy
Summary: Law and Luffy fall in love with each other after a one night stand, but can't remeber what the other looked like. ( I suck at summaries, sorry.) Oneshot, manxman no Lemons, but a bit of fluff


**Law's POV**

It's been a month already since I met him. It's also been a month since I last saw him. Well heard him would be a better way of calling it, because I absolutely can't remember his name nor can I remember his face, though I can still clearly feel his skin on my fingers, his scent, oh what I would do to be able to smell that sweet scent once more. When closing my eyes at night I can still feel his hot pants against my skin.. And even the sweet yet spicy taste of his mouth. The only thing I have of him is this bracelet. A white and red striped bracelet. When I first met my sisters fiancé he had been wearing a similar one, but he had a different voice from the men who stole my heart. I didn't ask him about it either. It's a simple bracelet, it could be bought anywhere, yet I always keep it with me, in case I ever hear the voice of that man, that way I'll have an excuse to stop him in his daily routine and get a good look at his face to burn the image of it into the depths of my mind and never forget it again.

Today I would like to keep on trying to remember at least the name of that man, but this isn't the right time nor the right place to do so, because this is my sisters wedding and I am about to meet her fiancé's family. My sisters name is Nico Robin. She has a different last name than me, because we're only half-siblings. She has a different father than me, yet our personalities are quite alike. Her fiancés name is Portgas D. Ace. I heard that his father died a long time ago and that his mother re-married with a man named Monkey D. Dragon. He has 2 brothers. I belief their names were Sabo and Luffy, though the younger had been travelling the world ever since his seventeenth and hasn't returned home in 2 years, but had decided to come back home for his brothers wedding, but I got a call from Robin a few minutes ago saying that he still hadn't shown up. I guess I'll just have to wait here until anyone show's up.

In case you're wondering where I am, I'm currently sitting in a room especially made for everyone to meet each other. Luckily though I'm not the only one who had never gotten the chance to meet the family, because apparently Robin's best friend and bridesmaid has never met anyone besides Portgas-ya either. She was now biting down on her thumb and running around the room uncontrollably, constantly nagging as to why they were so late.

The door finally opened and Portgas-ya walked in, followed by what I assume to be his mother, an older man with a tattooed face, he must be his step-father. Then there was a blonde man, who seemed to be the same age as Portgas-ya.

"Finally! Why'd you keep us waiting for so long!" Nami snapped at Portgas-ya as if she had been waiting for hours, even though she had been 10 minutes late herself and only waited for at least 5 minutes. Truly an annoying woman in my opinion. "Sorry for making you wait, but we were still waiting for Luffy." Portgas-ya said while trying to calm that troublesome woman down. "Luffy?! Robin never told me he that he'd come back for the wedding! Where is he then?!" she suddenly started yelling excitedly searching for this Luffy-ya. "Sorry, but he isn't here yet, we searched everywhere, but he was nowhere to be found. I'm Sabo by the way." This time it was the blonde man speaking. Guess I'll introduce myself as well while we're at it. "Hello. I'm Trafalgar Law. I'm Robin's younger brother. Nice to meet ya." I said while standing next to the orange haired woman. "Oh that's right! I didn't introduce myself yet! I'm Nami! It's a pleasure meeting you all!" she smiled. It was one of the few times seeing her smile today. We did a round of introductions and all my assumptions seemed to be right. Their mothers name seemed to be Portgas D. Rouge. I dound it strange as to why Portgas-ya had the same last name as his mother.

We were about to sit down and drink a cup of coffee when the door flew open and a small black haired boy stood in the door way panting heavily. He must've run here at a high speed if he was this much out of breath on top of that he was sweating heavily, probably because of the hot weather outside. The boy was wearing a straw hat, black shorts and a red shirt. I could get a glimpse of his face while he was trying to catch his breath and he seems to have quite a deep scar under his left eye. His panting send shivers down my spine as it reminded me of the men of my dreams. The scent as well. It was slightly different from his, but still so similar. I stopped like everyone else to look at the boy. He seemed to have regained his strength as he stood up straight with a smile that seemed to almost reach his ears. There was something familiar about that smile, but I can't seem to recall it. "Ace! I'm sooooo sorry I'm late! I can't believe you're going to marry Robin!" he particularly yelled, but that wasn't what made my body freeze. It was his voice. It was the voice I had been searching for, for an entire month. And here he stood. The owner of the voice in all his glory. I didn't show the sudden change in attitude though. I remained calm as always. He ran past me and hugged his brother. I turned around, not wanting to lose sight of the boy. He suddenly turned around to me. A started at me. Why was he staring at me so shocked? Could it really be that it's him? He moved closer to me. Everyone was now looking at his strange behaviour. "Luffy? What's wrong?" Nami asked, as if taking the words out of my mouth. "He smells… familiar…"

**Luffy's POV**

I keep on dreaming about my night with him. I keep regretting having left without even saying anything. I don't know his name, only the nickname I gave him. Traffy.

When I woke up at noon that day my head hurt immensely and so did my butt. I could guess from the naked men next to me what had happened and I panicked. I quickly put on all my clothes and was about to leave when I turned around to him. His face was buried in the pillow. I couldn't look at his face, but I made sure to remember all the tattoos on his body. I still know what I felt that night when I had ended up in this motel with him. I was still a virgin and I had never felt any kind of attraction to anyone, at least not the one I felt for him. I wanted him to kiss me again and hold me like he did that night, but I was afraid that I was just a one nightstand for him. I didn't want my heart to get broken by the first person it attaches itself to. I left behind the bracelet Ace had given me when I set out to travel. It was one of the most dear belongings I had, but I was willing to leave it to him. A man whose face I didn't even know. I thought that if he doesn't feel the same about me he could just throw it away, but if he did it'd give him a reason to come look for me and give it back.

Thinking back now, it was quite a stupid idea. The thought of him just throwing it away without a second thought makes my heart clench. It hurts. Even though it's been a month already. I just want to see him again, but don't know where to look for him. What if he already has a girlfriend and the thing with me was just because he felt like it? Damn! Why do I have to think about this now?! This isn't the time to get all depressed! It's Ace's wedding today! I should be happy for the both of them! Today is just one of the most horrible days in history! Not only did I oversleep and miss my train, but the next one even got cancelled, giving me no other choice but to run to the other side of the city. The city's packed today and it's almost impossible to get through these crowds of people and on top of that it's so hot that you'd break out sweating by just standing around! I'm done with this! I'm running on the car lanes!

I've been running for 20 minutes already and I constantly hear cars honk as they pass me. With the train it would've been 30 minutes, but I don't know how long it will take me to run there.. I look at my watch. I still have 15 minutes 'til the time we agreed on. I'm going to be soooo god damn late!

Finally! Damn. I can barely catch my breath… And I'm 20 minutes late too! I can feel their eyes on me… Guess I'll just have to act like normal, and trying not to mention that I feel as if someone just ripped my heart out and trampled on it.. I put on my usual smile and act as if nothing ever happened. I run towards Ace and hug him. Wait a second. This smell… it can't be! I turn around and there stands a dark haired man. Dark hair, just like the man I had left behind that day. He has dark rings under his eyes. Probably didn't get enough sleep. He's wearing a suit like everyone else, well except for me then 'cause I don't have any suit to put on. He smells so familiar. I know that someone just asked something, but I can't register anything right now. I want to smell him to make sure that it's really him.

**Normal POV**

"Smells familiar? What are you talking about? Luffy my dear? Are you listening?" His mother asked as Luffy slowly set a foot after another towards Law. "Can I…" he muttered, only the first few words could be heard. Law stood still. He wasn't moving just observing the boy while trying to process something. Nami walked over to them and stood in between them. "Oi Luffy! Don't go ignoring us! What is it with you all of a sudden?!" Nami bursted out, but was pushed aside immediately and Luffy stood right in front of Law, looking up into the eyes of the older man. Law finally regained his voice and asked what everyone wanted to ask. "Can you.., what?" he asked wanting him to finish his sentence. "Can I.. smell you..?" he asked while looking into Law's eyes hopefully. Everyone's jaw dropped and they jumped up from their seat yelling things like : You can't ask that and what the hell.

Law's voice got stuck in his throat as he processed the question. "Ehm.. Sure…." He said, uncertain, of what was being asked of him. The smaller boy got on his toes as Law bent forward a bit and he put his head in the nook of his neck while grabbing the Law's suit by his chet tightly and taking in a deep breath through the nose.

They stood there like that for a few seconds until he let the air out again through his mouth. The hot breath on his skin send shivers through Law's body and caused goosebumps to appear all over his body. Luffy's heart suddenly started beating faster and faster as he recognized the smell as the one from the man who had taken his virginity. He didn't move he just stood there, his face still buried into Law's neck. Everyone looked at each other questionable. None of them knew what was going on right now. Nami was the first one to take action and pushed the to away from each other, well at least she tried. Luffy was still holding tightly onto Law's suit, now looking him in the eyes again when he finally spoke. "Traffy? It's you right, Traffy?" he asked, Law's eyes widening as his hand wandered to his pocket and he searched for the bracelet he had kept with him all this time. Luffy's grib on the suit loosened as he saw Law trying to get something from his pocket. As his fingers finally got a hold of the bracelet he pulled it out and held it before the boy whose eyes widened as he took the bracelet into his hands. "I've been looking for you." Law smiled.

A tear fell from Luffy's eye startling himself. He realized that a few tears escaped his eyes as he heard the words, it weren't tears of sadness, but tears of joy. "R- Really?" he stuttered while wiping away a few tears. "Of course. I couldn't get you out of my mind this past month." He smiled, leaned forward and gave Luffy a peck on the lips, completely ignoring the stares of Luffy's family who watched in shock. Luffy at first didn't react but as Law was about to regain his posture, Luffy put his hands on either sides of Law's head and kissed him back, this time more passionate.

**I hope you liked it! I came up with this idea in the middle of the night and felt like writing it down **** If you'd like me to write a sequel just tell me in a review. I might make another chapter on how they met in the first place :D I'm not sure yet though, but please leave a review telling me what you thought of it **


End file.
